Destiny Doom
by Weidness
Summary: Dib's obsession takes him too far.  What will become of Dib?  What will become of Zim?  Rating may go up depending on the violence in future chapters.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Invader Zim and I will not be making any monetary profit off of this story.

* * *

><p>He sat alone in his lab. The only light in the room coming from the computer monitor he stared intently at. The light's reflection on his glasses cast an eerie glow over his features. A sinister smile began to creep across his face while viewing the scene played out in front of him.<p>

At thirty, he is tall and of a slightly muscular build, toned from years of skirmishing. His dark hair is well groomed in his signature scythe style which now falls about mid-back. Honey colored eyes appear cold and his face is smooth and typically free of emotional expression; but not tonight.

After years his goals are finally coming to fruition.

It all started with the addition of a new student to his elementary skool class. A student whom only he knew was actually an alien sent to conquer Earth. Attempts to expose the alien were at first played off as childish rivalry and later in high skool, as flirtatious advances. Eventually though, with adolescence behind him it became viewed as insane obsession...and that's exactly what it had become.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Invader Zim and I will not be making any monetary profit off of this story.

* * *

><p>Zim lay strapped to the uncomfortable metal table in what appeared to be a makeshift operating room. The table was fitted with restraints and a hole big enough for his pak, allowing him to lay flat. Harsh florescent lights shining down upon his trembling body. Multiple cameras were spread throughout the room. Beside the table was a small rolling chair and another table with various intimidating tools.<p>

Zim was in shock. Never would he have guessed that after all these years he would end up in this situation. When first strapped down he had struggled, to no avail, but now he lay still awaiting his impending doom. If not for the occasional blink of his large, crimson eyes it would appear he wasn't really alive; just some sci-fi prop amidst a cliche movie set.

Though Zim's body was now still, his mind was racing. Memory after memory played out in his head. Re-living his years on Earth in his mind he felt regret that he didn't see this coming. Of course, it was always hinted at when they were younger but no successful actions had taken place to make it so. What had changed so much in Dib that caused him to finally go this far?

Dib had silently been staring at the monitor viewing the alien from various angles, biding his time before the final act. After all these years he finally had _him_. His impatience got the best of him and he swiftly stood up, grabbing his clipboard and heading upstairs to the "operating room".

* * *

><p>Upon his entry into the room, Zim's antennae shot in Dib's direction though the rest of his body remained limp against the hard, metal surface. Zim's eyes slowly shifted to Dib who in turn smiled triumphantly at the petite alien. In Dib's eyes Zim could see something amiss that caused a shudder to rack his frame. The quirky grin only adding to the violent churning at the bottom of his squeedily spooch.<p>

Zim opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the terror filled him with nothing but emptiness. For only the second time in his life, he was absolutely speechless.

Dib moved forward, placing his clip board on the tool table, and sat down in the chair. He cocked his head to one side and then the other as he skimmed his vision across the lean body of the alien in front of him. Dib noticed the differences time had made to Zim. Not only was he taller, now about 5' 1", he also had grown into his eyes somewhat and faint smile lines could be seen near the corners of his mouth.

Dib reached forward, slowly tracing up the line of Zim's jaw. Moving his hands up to the top of Zim's head, gingerly, he groped his hand around an antenna. Zim squeaked and shivered, involuntarily leaning his head to the touch. Dib felt the velvet softness of the antenna as he slid his hand up the appendage then allowing his hand to fall.

"You know what's going to happen now, don't you?" Dib asked. Fearful eyes looked up at him, yet still no words escaped Zim's mouth. "I'm going to dissect you." Dib stated, matter of factually.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hello Readers! This is my first fan fiction posting and I am really eager for some feedback. (It will greatly increase the chances of me continuing to post chapters.) I know this story may not be everybody's cup of tea, especially in the Invader Zim fandom, but I do look forward to your comments. =^_^=


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Invader Zim and I will not be making any monetary profit off of this story.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day…<p>

Zim and Gir are sitting on the sofa in his base watching a re-run of Gir's favorite show. Sipping noisily from a large beverage, Gir is the definition of content. Zim, on the other hand, looks anxious.

"Something's going on with Dib", thought Zim. "He should be here by now." Zim starts to stand but changes his mind at the last minute. He doesn't want to feel the concern that is bubbling up inside his mind. "Maybe a few more minutes."

It's become tradition that every Saturday morning Dib, like clockwork, appears inside Zim's base. They shout insults, tousle around a bit and eventually Zim kicks Dib out. Dib goes home, and they repeat it again on Sunday. Both Zim and Dib have full time jobs during the week that prevent them from the amount of interaction they had during their school years. Those times seem so long ago to Zim.

The years on Earth have harshly mellowed Zim. He no longer shouted at everyone or cackles maliciously, except when he is battling Dib. Eventually Zim began to grow. He could only assume his growth was related to something unique to this planet, as most Irkens did not grow much. Once this began, he no longer fit comfortably into his Irken attire so he switched to human clothes. Most often black jeans and boots paired with a solid colored t-shirt. The remainder of his disguise stayed fairly consistent.

It would appear to most that Zim "grew up", though he knew he had just become complacent and beaten down by this dirt planet. Failure after failure eating away at his once endless self-esteem. Though he managed to make it through skool and now holds what most would consider a respectable job, his life is endlessly unsatisfying. The only joys for him are his daily coffee and doughnut trip and the dependable regularity of his weekend skirmishes with Dib.

Zim finally stood up, pacing back and forth. "It's been long enough. I'm going over there." thought Zim. Gir looked up at Zim. "Where's big head? He's always here!" shouted Gir.

"I don't know. I'm going to get him."

"Ooookay!" chirped Gir in his happiest robot voice. "I think I'm gonna go play with the squirrels." Gir squealed as he rushed out the door before Zim could get in another word.

* * *

><p>Zim stood in front of the Membrane residence. It has been years since the Professor had passed away and Gaz moved out. Dib lived all alone and was too busy to care for his home. It was in disrepair; shaggy grass and darkened windows met Zim's gaze as he stepped forward.<p>

Uncertainty filled Zim's mind. "The windows look dark. I bet he's probably back at the base now." thought Zim. "I'll just take a quick look." Zim peeked in a window. Though no lights were on he could make out the outlines of familiar furniture. If Dib was inside, he wasn't on the first floor.

Suddenly, Zim felt something attach to his pak. His eyes flew wide open as he spun around quickly.

There stood Dib with an unsettling smile on his face; one hand behind his back. Zim tried to let loose his mechanical legs, but they couldn't break through whatever barrier was now on his pack.

In one fluid motion Dib pulled out from behind his back a large gun-like object with a glinting needle attached. He jammed the needle into Zim's neck without hesitation, clearly enjoying the powerful feeling of dominance as Zim stammered, trying to protest.

As Zim fell to the ground he looked up at Dib. "Wha….." Zim slipped into the chilling darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This is coming together quicker than I expected. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and can't wait to get started on the next.


	4. Chapter 3

In the "Operating Room"

Zim's face lost all expression at Dib's words. Deep down he knew there was no other conclusion to come to about Dib's actions than that he was finished, but even knowing, shock was all he could feel. Never, in his entire time on Earth, had Zim seen Dib in his current state.

Zim could see the seriousness in Dib's eyes and the way he moved. Dib stood, turning to his table of tools. He began sorting them. Zim watched silently as he would pick one up, eying the mechanics of it, then setting it back down he'd move on to the next one. There was everything from what appeared to be small lasers, to tools obviously based off of Irken technology, to scalpels of varying sizes. Though Dib's movements were slow and deliberate, he appeared impatient as he idly tapped his foot.

Zim finally spoke up, "Why are you doing this, Dib?" No insult attached to the name; just Dib. Dib ignored the question, continuing his actions with the tools.

Every characteristic of Zim was questioning Dib. Head and antennae turned towards him and hands clenching and unclenching as if trying to reach for the crazed man beside him.

Zim let loose a frustrated sound, then shouted "What is going on with you? How can you be serious about this?"

Dib turned; the anger clear in his jerky movements. "What is going on with me?" He fired back condescendingly. "What's going on with me is I've spent over half of my **life** fighting you and your stupid world domination schemes! What the fuck do I have to show? I'm a fucking outcast living in my Dad's sorry old house, using his sorry old lab! Everybody still fucking hates me even though I've given up **everything** for this planet! I have no friends, no family, no career; _**NO ANYTHING**_!"

Zim lay shocked in silence, his antennae flat against his head. Dib panted slightly, face red with the exertion of his outburst.

"But you do…" began Zim quietly, hesitating before being cut off by Dib. "There is nothing you can say that will change my mind." Dib said flatly, running his fingers through his hair.

Silenced again, Zim watched as Dib went to each camera, ensuring they were all recording properly. "Nothing" thought Zim "is going to stop him."

* * *

><p>Dib's anger calmed slowly, replaced with raging excitement as he verified everything was prepped.<p>

Walking back to Zim, he picked up his clipboard and pulled a pen from his pocket. "If you say anything, even one word, I will start by removing your ability to talk." Said Dib.

Zim clenched his mouth shut tightly. Terrified of what was to come but not wanting to be unable to speak later if opportunity arose to barter for his release.

Dib began speaking aloud while checking off a list on the clipboard. "Subject Zim is an alien from the planet Irk." Reaching forward, Dib rubbed a palm down the length of Zim's arm causing Zim to shiver. "Subject is cool to the touch, with green tinted skin. Skin texture is not unlike human's though slightly smoother as Irkens do not have any body hair. Facial features include large oval eyes, red with no pupils. A mouth. No nose or ears." Dib grabs a set of tongs and presses back Zim's lips to get a better look at his mouth. "Teeth are serrated and sharp, forming a zipper like smile. Tongue is long and red with ridges. Tongue bends in a zigzag fashion." Dib puts down the tongs and grabs one of Zim's antennae.

Zim shifts uncomfortably, as Dib roughly feels the antenna. "Subject has two antennae, used for hearing and smelling. Please confirm this statement, Zim." Dib said condescendingly. Zim nodded. Letting go of the antenna, Dib bent down slightly and took one of Zim's hands spreading the digits out flat. "Subject has three pointed, claw like fingers. One is used as a thumb. No nails, but the points are quite sharp." He said as he gently poked his own finger with Zim's claw.

Dib continued over all visible aspect of Zim's body. Checking them off and describing them aloud for the benefit of the cameras.

Dib reached over to the table and picked up a pair of large scissors. He lowered the blades below Zim's chin. Zim involuntarily gulped, squeezing his eyes shut. Dib used the scissors to cut off Zim's shirt. Smile flickering slightly, then returning full on. Next he cut away Zim's pants and removed his socks and shoes.

Zim opened his eyes, immediately feeling self conscious. He began to struggle against the restraints. "After all this time, he's actually embarrassed because of this?" Dib thought incredulously. "Heh." He chuckled openly.

He slammed his hand down on Zim's chest, hard. If Zim needed to breathe he would have had the wind knocked out of him. Stop struggling" Dib said though smile gritted teeth. He then proceeded to wrap more straps around Zim's torso and legs, giving Zim no option but to obey the command.

"Dib" Zim began. At the sound of his name Dib paled. He back handed Zim across the face. The sound of the smack reverberated dramatically through the small room.

Dib turned, picking up a gag and silently attaching it to Zim's mouth.

Nonchalantly, he began speaking again. "Subject has no belly button or nipples. Chest is smooth but appears to have a rib cage. No visible reproductive organs. Nod to confirm you are a male of the Irken race." Zim nodded. Still reeling from the blunt hit to his face, he could taste the sickening sweet of what was most definitely blood in his mouth.

Dib went on in the same manner and then with a nod of approval, sat down the clipboard.

"Now let's get down to the real business." Said Dib; his smile spreading from ear to ear. This time his teeth involuntarily showing making him look like a feral animal; ready for the kill. Zim tried to scream, but all that made it past the gag was a slight gurgle.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thanks for reading! This chapter came out in a rush and ended up differently than I had originally planned but I am very happy with the result. =^_^=


End file.
